tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristína Mikaelson
This character belongs to LisaEmma and can be found here. Kristína Mikaelson '''(Elder Futhrak: 'ᚲᚱᛁᛋᛏí''ᚾᚨ'' ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is a major recurring female character to both ''The Vampire Diaries ''and ''The Originals. She is one of the two female ''Original Vampires, the other being her younger sister, 'Rebekah Mikaelson. She is the second daughter and third child of 'Mikael '''and 'Esther. She is the younger sister to Freya and Finn Mikaelson, and the older sister to Elijah, Kol, 'Rebekah and 'Henrik Mikaelson, as well as the older half sister to Niklaus Mikaelson. She is also the aunt of an unnamed, unborn nephew - Freya’s son- and Niklaus’ daughter with Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson. During her human years, she was married to her werewolf ''husband, Jakob, who was a member of Klaus’ biological father, Ansel, pack. Through her husband, she had two young children, Njord and Rakel, despite the dangers of having children, due to the threat of her aunt, 'Dahlia, sister to her mother. After the death of her younger brother, Henrik, her parents had created and turned them in the first vampires. While getting use to her bloodlust, Kristína had arrived back to her family to find them dead. She still greatly mourns for their deaths to this day. Throughout her vampire life, she did not love again, only taking in many suitors, males and later on females, in feared that she will loose them again. Kristína had travelled to many countries throughout the centuries, speaking all types of languages. She does not follow blindly her younger half-brother, but still kept tabs on her younger siblings. In 1002, In 1114, In 1492, she had met the next doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova, in England. In 1702, In 1720, In 1820, she had met Marcel Gerard, who was adopted by Niklaus. In 1919, unbeknownst to herself, Klaus and Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel had asked a witch to call their father to New Orleans. Six months later, Mikael turned up and Kristína intervened her father, by fighting him only to be defeated, by Mikael staking her with normal stake, hiding her before tossing her body in a box and dropped off in the middle of the ocean. In 1999, eighty years later, she was able to break through her box. She was rescued by a marine ship. She compelled the Marine's to let her became one of their marines, feeding off and compelling them whats being going before being dropped off. She had made her way back to New Orleans, and found out that Marcel had survived her father's attack, and he was surprised to see her. Kristína had reassured Marcel that she has no intentions of taking his kingdom away. Kristína had stayed in New Orleans for a year before moving on. Prior to The Vampire Diaries, she attended several universities, under alias names, before rocking up in her once home town many centuries before. In Season One , ''she arrived in Mystic Falls under the name, Tina Jacobs, as the schools librarian and second History Teacher. She compelled a landlord of one of the finest apartments in Mystic Falls. She had met the latest doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, and her friends and two young vampires, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She played an oblivious teacher, but had mostly stayed out of the way not wanting them to know about her. She knew of the Town Council's plan to use the Gilbert Device on Founder's Day Celebration. She had stayed in her apartment when the Device was activated. She still heard the high frequency, but with her in her apartment, she was not killed along with the rest of the Tomb Vampires. In ''Season Two, ''her role had came to an end when she had stopped Damon from killing the newly turned vampire, Caroline, which surprised Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Elena, and able to defeat Damon with ease. In Season Three'' In Season Four In Season One [https://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_One_(The_Originals) of The Originals] In Season Five In Season Two [https://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_Two_(The_Originals) of The Originals] In Season Six In Season Three [https://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_Three_(The_Originals) of The Originals] In Season Seven In Season Four [https://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_Four_(The_Originals) of The Originals] In Season Eight In Season Five [https://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_Five_(The_Originals) of The Originals] 'Kristína '''is a member of the 'Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Via her husband and children, she was a member of the North East Atlantic Pack. Category:LisaEmma Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:TO Character Category:Original Characters Category:The Originals Character Category:Original Vampire Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Teachers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents